


Beautiful Pain

by chogibin



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: ? - Freeform, Angst, M/M, i dunno, i wrote this in like 20 minutes don't kill me, i'm bad at angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 07:18:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16806025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chogibin/pseuds/chogibin
Summary: Yellow Zinnia - friends, endurance, daily remembrance, goodness and lasting affection.





	Beautiful Pain

Wonwoo stared out the window as Mingyu drove towards their destination. The rain was beating down, the pitter-patter becoming more aggressive as time went on. It was as if it could sense the sorrow inside the car and was reflecting it, shedding the unspoken tears between the men. 

They pulled up at a muddy, wet clearing within the forest. Trees surrounded them for miles, almost mocking of the reason why they were there. Wonwoo reached for the car door on his side, but was stopped before he could open it. He turned to Mingyu who was smiling sadly at him and tried his best not to cry. Wonwoo quickly kissed Mingyu’s cheek, then the two exited the car.

Standing a couple of metres away from where the boys had just come out of the car, was a figure dressed all in black, holding a black umbrella. He must have heard the two men exiting the car, since he turned to them, eyes rimmed with red. 

“Minghao,” Wonwoo greeted the Chinese man. Minghao nodded to him as greeting, not trusting himself enough to be able to say anything without crying.  
Mingyu approached Minghao and brought him in for a tight, but short hug.

The trio then looked at the reason they were there. A single yellow Zinnia was planted in the centre of dead leaves. On the 10th of June every year they visited this flower, but thought about why the flower was there at each moment of their life, during sadness and happiness. The reason for the flower was because they couldn’t afford to buy a headstone when it had happened, and decided to keep the flower, even when they were in a more stable financial condition. 

Mingyu broke down into a hysterical sob, while Minghao and Wonwoo stood beside him, rubbing his back softly, Minghao occasionally stopping to wipe his own tears.   
“Why did it have to be him?” Mingyu wailed.

The boys stayed like that for who knows how long. They would have stayed even longer had it not have been for the steadily setting sun. Mingyu straightened himself and led Minghao and Wonwoo towards the car the had arrived in. While walking back, Wonwoo looked behind him, tears staining his cheeks as he looked at the flower.

“Let us meet again, our love, **Wen Junhui**.”

**Author's Note:**

> i was listening to BTOB's Beautiful Pain and literally grabbed my laptop to write this.  
> Sorry if it isn't that good, i'm still improving!


End file.
